Fusion Fray
Fusion Fray is a third person brawler developed by . Unlike most other third person games, Fusion Fray focuses heavily on teamwork, to the point where characters can become one stronger character. Though only 4 characters were available initially, 4 more characters were released after much demand. Gameplay Basics Fusion Fray is a third person shooter/brawler in the vein of Splatoon or Team Fortress 2. You take control of a character in a large 3D map and attempt to complete certain objectives with the help of your team. Each character has four special attacks, activated by inputting a direction on the D-Pad. Teamwork The game comes with a strong focus on teamwork. Most maps are designed to encourage teamwork and some have areas which can only be accessed through teamwork. Like in The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, players can "totem". Totems involve one player picking up another, but you can only pick up fellow team members. There is no real limit to how many can totem at once, but it is advised to have a projectile user of sorts on top. Though only the top player can attack, each member of the totem makes their attacks stronger. When holding somebody, you have the option to throw them. Fusing When next to a team member, you may request to fuse. If they agree, your characters will become one larger entity. As a fusion, your stats are significantly boosted, taking the best of both components. Typically, fusions attack like a mixture of their components, but special attacks are dependant on which player is attacking. Both players must be willing to travel in the same direction, else they will separate. Gamepad Via the gamepad, players can communicate with their team. Players can place pins on the map to indicate points of interest or draw potential routes. Included on the gamepad screen are a selection of predetermined phrases to communicate with your team, including your fusion partner’s attacks. You can choose if you want your messages to be sent to the whole team or just your fusion partner. Supports When not in battle, you can make characters interact via short conversations known as Supports. These have benefits outside of being fun and often humorous, as they strengthen the bond between the pair. Stronger bonds have a number of positive effects in battle, such as quicker fusion, boosted stats for their fusion, boosted stats when in close proximity and a strengthened totem. Items may also be found via Supports. Modes Team Elimination Team Elimination is the standard game mode. Two teams of four face off against each other, using their abilities, items and fusing. Each player has an adjustable amount of lives, and when these run out, you’re nothing but a spectator. Alliance Battle Alliance Battle is a spin off of Team Elimination, taking inspiration from the Hunger Games. Each player is on their own once they start off, and have only 1 life. Once you get close to another player, you can either attack them like you normally would, or request an alliance. Requesting an alliance leaves you open to attacks, but if they accept, then you’ve got a new teammate that you can fuse and totem with. There can be a maximum of 4 on a team at a time. However, there can be only one winner, so you must be very cautious as your teammates could decide to take you out of the picture at any time. Or you could be a dirty traitor. Really, it’s all about strategy. Infiltration Base Bomber Bomb Detour Follow The Leader Ball Blast Dominance Monster Fusion Characters Regular } Left- Right- Down- |- | Goldenhook |Goldenhook is a pirate who roams the land in search of booty. Either kind will do. He doesn’t get along well with Shannon, unsurprisingly. He’s constantly flirting with every guy he comes across, often to their annoyance. Goldenhook focuses on rushing into battle with his hook and cutlass, but also receives aid from a cannon and a parrot. |'Up'- Left- Right- Down- |- | Jamie |Here’s a young boy named Jamie. He’s just your average little boy! He’s quirky, a little bit rebellious, and loves exploring the outdoors. He’s quite tough for his age, taking on opponents up to three times his size! Jamie is a rather balanced character, who uses his yo-yo to attack from afar. |'Up'- Left- Right- Down- |- | Angelina |Angelina is, well, an angel. She’s exactly what you’d expect from an angel, really. Good, sweet, and cheerful. She brings about a nice, positive atmosphere everywhere she goes. Except on the battlefield. She’s ready to kick some ass then. Her wings make her fast and hard to hit, but her halo and divine magic don’t do much damage. |'Up'- Left- Right- Down- |- | Eden |Eden, a young sorceress, received her witchcraft degree in arcane magic, but is currently apprenticing under a skilled sorcerer who uses ice magic. Eden has a no-nonsense attitude and is dedicated to her magic. In battle, she’s your typical mage. She’s slow, but makes up for it with powerful long-ranged attacks focusing on generic magic blasts, stars, and the occasional ice attack. |'Up'- Left- Right- Down- |- | Captain Justice |Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It’s everybody’s favourite superhero: Captain Justice! With a fanbase almost as big as his ego, Captain Justice has dedicated his life to ridding the world of villainy and scoundrels! What a guy! Captain Justice flies above the ground slightly and is fast, with various ranged attacks. However, they’re easy to avoid when you hear Captain Justice yelling “INCINERATOR LASER!” or “GOLDEN BOOMERANG!” from a mile away. |'Up'- Left- Right- Down- |- | Pierre |Pierre doesn’t talk much, but we’ve heard that he has a stunning personality! Okay, scratch that, he never talks. He’s a mime, what did you expect? In battle, Pierre is a pretty balanced character. Most of his attacks create invisible walls or weak invisible projectiles, but his trademark move allows him to copy the moveset of the nearest player temporarily. |'Up'- Left- Right- Down- |} Fusions Maps Items Supports See here. Gallery Fusion Fray Logo.png|Logo Fusion Fray Icon.png|The game's icon Candy FF.png|Candy Shannon.png|Shannon Goldenhook.png|Goldenhook Jamie.png|Jamie Angelina.png|Angelina Eden.png|Eden Captain Justice.png|Captain Justice Pierre.png|Pierre Taffy.png|Taffy Bubblegum FF.png|Bubblegum Sugar.png|Sugar Parana.png|Parana Amazon.png|Amazon Gabriel.png|Gabriel Zephyr.png|Zephyr Hexcharm.png|Hexcharm Miraculous Monotone.png|Miraculous Monotone Trivia *Shannon is named after the longest river in Ireland, the River Shannon *Taffy - Candy and Shannon's fusion - is named after saltwater taffy (possibly a pun on Candy's association with confectionery and Shannon's with water) *Parana is named after the Parana river, one of the most dangerous rivers in the world *Eden is based on the Sorceror's apprentice *Miraculous Monotone is partially inspired by Miraculous Ladybug *Parana was suggested by Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ham's Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Third-Person Category:WesternSkies